Kristoff
"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of; you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!" : —The Trolls to Anna and Kristoff Kristoff Bjorgman is the tritagonist in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is voiced by Jonathan Groff. Kristoff.jpg Appearance Appearance Kristoff is a tall, good-looking, slender 21-year old man. He is also quite muscular and strong, no doubt from his several years as an ice harvester. He has blond hair (more golden than Anna's, but not as pale as Elsa's) which is later described as "unmanly" by the trolls (in the song "Fixer Upper"). He also has light brown eyes and (like almost every character) fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, either from the cold or embarrassment. At the beginning of the film (when he is a child), his outfit consists of a royal purple long sleeved shirt, dark trousers, and a purple sash. When we next see him as an adult, he is wearing a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy (purplish-brown) collar and a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat (which he later gives to Anna when she is freezing to death), and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. At the end of the film, he is wearing pretty much the same outfit, minus the thick tunic and gloves (mostly likely because it is too warm). Personality Having spent his years without any real contact with lives outside of the trolls and Sven, Kristoff is a bit of an individualist, and acts as a loner. He can also be rather grumpy and selfish at times, as well as lazy. But with all these flaws comes a heart of gold, as well, as the ice harvester has shown multiple times throughout the film that he has a loving heart, and deeply cares for those who treat him with sympathy and love in return, such as Sven, the trolls, and (later) Anna. His relationship with Sven is a perfect example of his soft side, as he's shown to put Sven over anyone else, going as far as to only saving Sven's carrots when his sleigh was seconds away from being destroyed, leaving the other much needed equipment aboard, feeling Sven's happiness and health is far more important. Kristoff is also known for doing voice overs for Sven, both hinting a sense of loneliness for decent conversation and a bond between Sven, being able to understand the reindeer's thoughts via his expressions, and decided to simply speak for him when they have conversations. And according to the lyrics of the lullaby Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People, Kristoff apparently had a distrust towards others, believing people will only hurt, cheat, and curse him, and that they're all bad, explaining his loner lifestyle. Kristoff's loving side is brightly showcased during his time with Anna. Throughout the start of the adventure, Kristoff shows disinterest in going to find Elsa or assisting Anna in conquering the mountains, but soon comes around through the "persuasion" of Sven. As an ice salesman, Kristoff holds some level of passion for what ice can do, genuinely interested in Elsa' new palace and becomes impatient when Anna tells him to stay behind. As the adventure continues, Kristoff grows attached to Anna's fun loving and sweet ways, becoming very protective of her, as well as loyal. By the end of the film, Kristoff and Anna fall in love completely, though the mountain man shows to be quite the shy, awkward one around his sweetheart, once again showing his softer side. Weapons As an ice salesman, Kristoff keeps an axe and rope on hand for work. He also keeps a dagger on hand in any situation that warrants it.